Dark World Deck
A Dark World Deck focuses on the "Dark World" cards, which have effects that activate when they are discarded from your hand to the Graveyard via a Card Effect. By taking advantage of this effect, players are able to both create easy field presence and turn the opponent's discard effects against them. It should be noted that these effects activate in the Graveyard and are only triggered when the discard is a part of a Card Effect, not a Cost. Thanks to its potential speed, this deck can be very aggressive and powerful, though incredibly vulnerable to cards that lock the Graveyard, namely Dimensional Fissure, Macro Cosmos, and so on. Thankfully, the same does not apply to Necrovalley, as the Dark World cards' effects activate in the Graveyard itself. To be safe, Imperial Iron Wall is a worthy card to include or at least side deck, as it not only erase most of these problems, it also completely locks down the decks that use those cards. Knowing its weaknesses however, a Dark World deck is fearsome. As fast as the first turn it can throw into the field its most powerful monsters, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, which can both be considered staples and have to be run in threes each. Brron, Mad King of Dark World grants sheer attack power for a low-level monster and can further discard cards from the hand, while Broww, Huntsman of Dark World increases exponentially the drawing power of the deck. Discarding cards plays a crucial role, so cards such as Card Destruction and Morphing Jar, along with many support cards that the archetype offers, are a staple. Another incredibly useful card is Card of Safe Return, which offers draw power with each Dark World monster sent and revived from the Graveyard. Other powerful Dark Monsters, such as Dark Necrofear or Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, can be included as additional, unexpected and powerful beatsticks. Also, with the recent introduction of the Synchro Monsters, Tuner Monsters such as Krebons or mainly Dark Resonator can be used. I'm sorry to say but Necrovalley does affect this deck*effect* as long as this card remains face-up on the field, all effects of spell trap and/or Effect monster cards that involves the graveyard are negated and neither player can remove cards in the Graveyard from play(meaning when you send it to the graveyard its effect is negated) Cards Recommended Monsters *Brron, Mad King of Dark World *Broww, Huntsman of Dark World *Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World *Sillva, Warlord of Dark World *Kahkki, Guerrilla of Dark World *Gren, Tactician of Dark World *Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World *Spirit Reaper *Dark Ruler Ha Des *Morphing Jar *Sangan Spells *Dark World Dealings *Dark World Lightning *Monster Reborn *Cheerful Coffin *Pot of Avarice *Gateway to the Dark World *Lightning Vortex *Allure of Darkness *Card Destruction Traps *Fine * The Forces of Darkness * Mirror Force * Bottomless Trap Hole * Solemn Judgment or Dark Illusion Category:Deck Type